darkorbitfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Thundersoul
Welcome to my talk page! :D Hi, welcome to my Talk page! Don't forget to leave your signature at the end of you message by writing four "~" or clicking on the "signature" button! :) Thundersoul 02:44, May 1, 2012 (UTC) AÐMIИ ζєgαcγ Welcome! Hi there, and welcome to the Wiki! You've been here a while already but I myself have been in Mexico for the last 3 days or so, but great work on adding to the Wiki. As for the locked pages, those are decided by the admins to be locked and what sort of lock it is, e.g, locked to all users beside admin or locked to only registered users. If there is anything else you need, just go to my talk page.. AÐMIИ ζєgαcγ 04:23, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Clan page Sure, I can have that done for you, now all new and unregistered users cannot edit it. AÐMIИ ζєgαcγ 21:05, April 30, 2012 (UTC) "Don't edit if it's not numbers fixing."? This is a free to edit Wikia, the page is not yours. Adding any information to pages, which in good faith, is accepted. If you feel as if I added something wrong, you can discuss it here and not just "undo" it, thanks. AÐMIИ ζєgαcγ 01:21, May 1, 2012 (UTC) I see, it's fine You can put something like "did not add info", but just make sure to share the pages, they're supposed to be edited by everyone, but thanks. :) AÐMIИ ζєgαcγ 03:44, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Candidates for deletion Hello, when asking a question, you should only contact one Admin, they will eventually get to you (especially me). This is due to having an effect of multiple Admins reply on your Talk Page when only one is needed, thanks. As for the Candidates for deletion pages, those are decided by the community and once a majority of people vote on to delete a page or not, an Admin goes ahead and deletes it based on the votes. But the LF-5 seems it is not true information and should be converted to a blog instead. This will be deleted. AÐMIИ ζєgαcγ 01:47, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Hmm? "New Ships" page does not exist, so there is nothing to redirect, or what else do you mean? AÐMIИ ζєgαcγ 22:14, May 7, 2012 (UTC) RE: Redirect's Like I said before, "New ships" page does not exist, so there is nothing to redirect from, unless that page is created soley for the purpose of a redirect, but wouldn't see much point in. What you can simply do is search "Category:New ships" to get there. You may read this reference for further help: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Redirect AÐMIИ ζєgαcγ 23:15, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Try it! Try searching "New ships" in search bar, this what you wanted? :) AÐMIИ ζєgαcγ 23:35, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Sandbox fixed and about your Wikia... For your Wikia, go to "Admin" on the bottom, then click "theme designer", and finally "wordmark". From there you upload your own logo to the wiki then from there on it should show in the thumbnail in Facebook. AÐMIИ ζєgαcγ 03:56, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Hi from ◄AES1230☻ĀĐMIΠ☺► Hi thunder! I saw on your profile you were asking about locking pages; only admins can do that: contact them here: Chaos henge8 (owner of wikia) Legacy (aka jayray) ◄AES1230☻ĀĐMIΠ☺►(me!!) And when locked we can't make it user specific unfortunately (or I'd have done it a while ago ;) ) Cya around and thanks for your edits! :D ◄AES1230☻ĀĐMIΠ☺► 02:59, May 4, 2012 (UTC) In Reply to your most recent question... What legacy has said above is totally true, it's just that none of us have been there for a while. If he hasn't already done so, I'll take care of it. ◄AES1230☻ĀĐMIΠ☺► 16:39, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Heya! I love you too! :) VRGuardian 16:10, May 7, 2012 (UTC)